1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dental scanner holding apparatus and a dental scanner system including the same, and more particularly, to a dental scanner holding apparatus for automatically sterilizing and dehumidifying the tip of a dental scanner when the dental scanner is held in the dental scanner holding apparatus and a dental scanner system including the same.
2. Related Art
For dental treatment, the teeth of a patient need to be modeled in three-dimensionally accurately and more effectively. To this end, a dental scanner is required. In general, after the dental scanner is used, a sterilization process is required to prevent secondary infection between patients. In this case, the dental scanner is dipped into a solution for disinfection for a specific time without a separate sterilization device, dried, and then held in a holding stand for the dental scanner.
A conventional dental scanner system, such as that described above, may not secure perfect sterilization or dry. Accordingly, there is a problem in that secondary infection may occur.